El manual de la seducción
by NinnaNeel
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si llegara una amiga de la infancia de los Hosts? ¿Y si se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de algunos Hosts por Haruhi? ¿Y si además estuviera locamente enamorada de Kyouya?


**El manual de la seducción**

**I****¿Nos conocemos?**

Afuera el sol brillaba intensamente, como si me estuviera dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día que comenzaba con fuerza. Acababa de llegar de Japón desde Italia, después de una dolorosa despedida de todos mis conocidos. Pero lo bueno era que hoy comenzaba el nuevo curso en la maravillosa academia Ouran, el famoso colegio para niños ricos. Sí, mi familia era rica, bueno, si es que nos pudiéramos llamar familia. Yo vivo con mi madre, una famosa cantante Soul, en una enorme mansión a las afueras de Japón. Yo la adoro y ella a mí, lo único es que más que madre e hija parecemos hermanas. Ella es muy hermosa y viste provocativamente, además de que era muy joven. Yo en cambio, visto muy recatadamente, aunque nuestra personalidad es igual, loca y desenfadada. En fin, en casa solo vivimos ella, yo y sus múltiples ligues de una noche. Mi padre vive en Argentina, su país de origen. Ellos están divorciados, no porque se llevaran mal, si no que no podían ser fiel el uno al otro, eran almas libres. Aun así, ellos son buenos amigos y a menudo hacemos cosas de familia, claro, con sus parejas y a veces también con sus hijos.

Pero eso ahora no importa. Dentro de poco empezaría el curso así que corrí hacia la ducha. Era muy coqueta y tardaba casi 1 hora en ducharme, ponerme mis cremas, vestirme, peinarme , ponerme algo de gloss y mirarme una y otra vez en el espejo. El uniforme me quedaba genial, además, ya de por sí, yo era bastante guapa (si, también soy algo creída). Mi largo pelo castaño claro se dejaba caer en graciosos tirabuzones, con una diadema con un pequeño lacito. Mis grandes ojos turquesas brillaban más de lo normal y mi suave y delicada piel se veía bastante hidratada. Lo único que fallaba era…mi cuerpo. Demasiado bajito y mi pecho no se había desarrollado. Por eso me ponía gloss, para que no me confundieran con una niña. Total, mejor darse prisa, quedaba poco tiempo y debía desayunar, si no llegaría tarde el primer día.

Bajé al comedor, estaba vacio, pero mi desayuno estaba caliente sobre la mesa. Me apresuré y salí corriendo hacia la limusina donde me esperaba el chofer, con la puerta abierta. Entré y me conecté el iPod. No había nada más relajante que la música, mi pasión. Adoraba cantar, bailar, tocar instrumentos… era lo único importante en mi vida. Pasé todo el camino con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndome en esas letras de amor y odio. De repente el coche pegó un acelerón y abrí los ojos. El chofer me abrió la puerta. Ya estaba en Ouran. Miré el reloj, no era tan tarde, así que antes de las clases igual podría aprovechar para dar una vuelta por el campus.

Agarré mi maletín y me dispuse a abandonar la limusina. Todos los estudiantes estaban hablando en grupos diferenciados. Quizás, dentro de poco estuviera en uno de esos grupos. Seguí caminando y varios estudiantes se giraron a verme. Sentí alegría, al menos no me ignoraban. Entré al Campus y volví a revisar la hora. Quedaban 13 minutos para la clase. Mejor iría a esperar a clase, igual podría empezar a relacionarme con alguien. Me giré, pero una silueta vino directa a mi y…nos caímos.

-¡L…lo siento! ¡Venía corriendo y no te vi!

Alcé la vista y me sorprendí. Junto a mí estaba aquella persona. Un chico joven castaño, bastante guapo. -¡Dios! ¡Estás buenísimo!-yo con mi habitual educación. -¿Qué? -¡Ah! Perdón, ¿fui muy directa, no? -No pasa nada jeje.- el chico me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme- Soy Haruhi, encantado. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres nueva, no? -Si, soy Alesha. -¿Cuál es tú clase? Igual puedo acompañarte. –Soy de 1º A. -¿En serio? ¡Entonces vamos juntos a la misma clase! Vamos juntos, el timbre está a punto de sonar -Ah…ok, gracias.

Caminamos por los lujosos pasillos, a la vez que hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. –Aquí es – dijo Haruhi, mientras señalaba el interior de la clase y me invitaba a pasar.

Entré con curiosidad. Los estudiantes dejaron de hablar y me miraron. -¿Con que tú eres la nueva alumna, eh?-dijeron dos voces al unísono por detrás de mí, a las que yo pude reconocer de inmediato. –Si.- Haruhi tomó la palabra- Dejar que os presen… -¡Hikaru!¡Kaoru!- me volví hacia atrás y abracé a los dos gemelos- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! -Exactamente 7 años.-dijo Kaoru mientras sonreía, a la vez que cedía la palabra a Hikaru, que también sonreía, pero de manera burlona-¡Cuánto has crecido! -¡Oye! ¡No te metas conmigo! -¿Perdón?- Haruhi nos observaba atónito- ¿Os conocíais? Los gemelos tomaron la palabra: -Si, desde pequeños. Éramos vecinos, pero perdimos contacto. Estaba feliz. Al menos conocía a alguien el primer día. Hablamos un poco sobre el curso y de que tendría que sentarme cerca de ellos, pero me fijé de que trataban con mucho cariño y mimo a Haruhi, como si fuera una frágil muñeca. Dejamos de hablar cuando toco el timbre y entró el profesor. Se paró en la pizarra y miró a toda la clase:

-Bien, como habréis podido observar, hay una nueva alumna en clase procedente de Italia, Alesha Giovanni. Ven, preséntate.

Caminé hacia el profesor dispuesta a presentarme. Traté de no tropezarme y de sonreír todo el rato. No era vergonzosa, pero si MUY torpe.

-Hola a todos. Encantada de conoceros, soy Alesha Giovanni y espero que podamos ser todos buenos amigos.

Debí de causar buena impresión, porque después de terminar la clase se me acercaron varios compañeros a conocerme mejor. Yo contestaba alegremente, aunque en realidad no pensaba mucho las respuestas. Estaba más pendiente a Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi. Me fijé que se sentaban juntos en clase. No es que estuviera celosa, pero me daba curiosidad, porque esos dos no intimaban con la gente.

Pasaron más clases hasta que terminaron todas. Yo recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, pero un par de manos me detuvieron.

-¡No te vayas tan rápido! Tenemos que enseñarte algo y es una gran sorpresa. -¿Una sorpresa? Pero espera, ¿dónde está Haruhi? -Ahora la verás, vamos.

Me arrastraron literalmente por un largo pasillo hasta una gran puerta cerrada. Leí el cartel al lado de la puerta. –"3ª Sala de Música" -Ajá. Vamos, abre la puerta- dijo Hikaru con un toque de impaciencia. Siempre fue más emocional que Kaoru. Agarré el pomo y lo giré hacia abajo. Una lluvia de pétalos rosas (de lo más hortera, todo hay que decirlo) salió de la habitación y al fondo se veían 5 figuras de chico. -¡Bienvenida! -N…no puede ser…¡Chicos! -¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el único chico que estaba sentado – No me digas…- se acercó corriendo hacia mi, ya pude reconocer su casa - ¡¡Alesha!! Aquel chico rubio me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mareándome y axfisiándome . -¡Tamaki! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -Vaya…vaya…- dijo un chico con lentes, Kyouya –Que coincidencia. -¡Kyouya!- corrí también a abrazarlo. No quería admitirlo, pero él era la persona que más extrañaba y al que más deseaba ver. -¡Ale-chan!-una pequeña carga se subió a mi espalda agarrándome por el cuello en un cariñoso abrazo . -¡Honey-sempai! - ¡Te eche mucho de menos! ¡Y también Usa-chan y Takashi! -¡Takashi!- me dirigí al más silencioso de todos. –Ah… Lo abracé y luego me giré hacia todos, Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, Takashi, Hikaru y Kaoru, mis amigos de la infancia, sin olvidar a Haruhi, que no lo conocía desde antes de hoy y me sonreía amigablemente. -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-exclamó Tamaki.-¡Podemos quedar el domingo! Nadie dijo nada en contra así que el domingo podríamos hablar tranquilamente de nosotros, conocer más a Haruhi y de paso acercarme más a Kyouya.

oOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOo

Bueno!! Aquí estoy, este es mi primer fic así que estoy bastante nerviosa, espero que os guste y no seais muy duros. El personaje principal es Alesha, pero no tendrá ningún romance con el Host (a lo mejor con Kyouya, pero no se, depende de las reviews, asi que ustedes deciden)si no le invento algún chico xD. Principalmente, Alesha se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de los Hosts hacia Haruhi y los ayudará a ellos y a ella.

Se que este primer capitulo es un rollazo, pero los siguientes los haré mejores, con más emoción y a lo mejor meto personajes de otros animes. Así que por favor, dejen reviews. ADIOS!!


End file.
